See You Soon
by Jewel2013
Summary: Everyone knows Lauren Tanner or the "Queen of the Beam" as just a selfish, vindictive person and no one would dispute that. But how did she get that way? A Lauren Tanner Story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I'm surprised to see that people still write stories for MIOBI. Miss that show, but there aren't many stories about Lauren. I mean she's a bitch but I feel sorry for her, thus the inspiration for this story.**

_Its one o clock in the morning and a golden haired five year old smells something weird and climbs out of her bed in her blue powerpuff girl pajamas, opens her bedroom door and sees her mother smoking from a green pipe.__** "Mommy, what's that?"**__ Lauren tanner asks pointing at the green thing that her mother is holding. Hearing her daughter's she panics and drops the glass pipe. Looking behind her to see if her husband is coming just shoos her into her bedroom, "__**Just go back to bed sweetie". **__Running out of the room to pick up the glass, Steve is already there with tears in his eyes and the look of disappointment on his face._

_"__**You said you were done"**_

_Leslie looks back at their daughter then Steve frantically because she knows what this means for her. "Steve. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it" she chokes out while jumping on Steve hugging him. Slightly hugging her back he is struggling to ultimately listen to his head or his heart, he loves her with every fiber of his being, but he loves his daughter more and he finally pulls away from his one true love. "__**I want a divorce and I will be filing for full custody of Lauren. If and when you decide to go to rehab, call me and I will help make that happen. Then we can talk about visitation but until then, goodbye Leslie." **__Leslie heartbroken runs to her daughter and kneels down to her level with Lauren starting to cry, "Where are you going mommy?" Looking up at sky, knowing that she doesn't know the answer to that just embraces her tightly and whispers_

_"__**I love you Reni, please don't forget that"**_

_Steve goes in the broom closet and pulls out an already packed suitcase and opens the front door, "You have to leave now Leslie." Not wanting to let go she just continues to plead with Steve, "Just give me one more chance, don't keep me from __**our **__daughter" Knowing that if he listens he will give into her, starts to walk toward Leslie and pulls her away from Lauren. _

_"__**Daddy what are you doing!"**_

_Lauren screams as loud as she can running toward her mother, eyes starting to turn red due to seeing her mother's tears. "Don't leave!" hearing her little girl's voice she turns around and picks her up one final time. Steve, not being able to take this anymore starts balling at the scene playing out in front of him, "__**How could you do this to us Leslie?!" **__Hysterical, Leslie screams, "__**I'M SORRY!" **__Steve then starts to pull Lauren off of her mother with Lauren kicking and screaming at him then he looks up at Leslie, "You have to let her go". Knowing that Steve is right, she lets her only daughter go, grabs the suitcase and starts to walk out the door still sobbing uncontrollably, "__**This doesn't have to be forever Leslie, you can still change and make it right with Lauren" **__he screams at her while trying to get Lauren under control. Leslie looks back at her family with unruly hair and swollen eyes, "__**And what about you?" **__Steve just bites his lip and more tears fall from his eyes, "__**I just can't do this anymore…" **__Leslie feeling completely defeated just walks away from her home and reminisce on the good times._

**_Steve surprising her with her dream home…_**

**_Their backyard wedding…_**

**_All five of Lauren's birthday's…_**

**_Her buying Lauren matching Leo's for her first meet because she was nervous…_**

**Her buying drugs for the first time**

**Steve finding out the 1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**And now the 5****th**** and final time.**

_Looking back at her dream home with regret just starts walking onto the dark road and can still hear her daughter screaming throughout the house, "__**I WANT MY MOMMY!" **__Determined to get her life back together she looks back at her home or "former" home_

_"__**This isn't goodbye Lauren, this is I'll see you soon" **_

_And walks onto the dark and lonely road…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note- I don't own MIBOI but I would like to thank the people that have reviewed and viewed this story. So without further ado please_** _review, view and enjoy_

"Yes, Yes! I will be coming into the office to sign those papers" Steve screams into his cellphone while pacing back and forth in the kitchen, dressed head to toe in a gray suit. Lauren wakes up on the couch with her favorite blanket and walks into the kitchen staring at her father. Looking down Steve sees his little girl looking up to him with eyes so sad, "Ok yea it's fine….be there soon bye" Steve hangs up his phone and kneels down to her level, trying to put a smile on his face, "Hey Kiddo, what do you say we go play at the gym today?" Lauren just stands there and stares

"**Where's Mommy?"**

Steve face falls while he puts his hands on her shoulders, "Umm, your mommy is sick" he says slowly, "She had to go the doctor but she didn't want to go. But she had to so she went" Lauren's face lit up a little bit, "Can we see her?" Steve looks up at the sky with tears welling in his eyes, "Not now, she has to rest. But I promise you will see her soon". Smiling again she hugs her daddy, "**Thank you daddy!"**

**Three hours later **Lauren finds herself in Toys R' Us picking up every toy that her little arms can carry in the Barbie department when she bumps into a brunette carrying just as much, **"Sorry" **the little girl says while she picks up her Olympic gymnast Barbie while Lauren picks up her pageant doll. "Oooh where did you find that!" the girl points excitedly at the pageant doll, "Over there" clutching the doll she had. "WELL LETS GO!" the girl screams while grabbing Lauren's arm and pulling her down that isle, there were no other kids in the stores so that made the running fun and much easier. "**I got it up there"** Pointing to the dolls at the very top of the tall isle. "Who are you?" Lauren finally asks the grinning brunette

"**I'm Kaylie, Kaylie Cruz"**

Puffing up her chest and smiling like a superhero, "Who are you?" "Lauren Tanner" she answers looking at her up and down as if she had three heads thinking "**This girl is kookier than mojo jojo." **Before she can tell her how she got up there she drops the toys in her hands and starts to climb the shelves herself. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Lauren screams while trying to catch Kaylie, almost slipping on a Malibu Barbie. "You ok?!" she screams from above her, generally concerned

"**Yea, I'm fine"**

Meanwhile Steve is sulking on the manager's desk think about not only his love life but the huge hole that is slowly being burned into his pocket by a little girl. "I can't believe my life right now. I had to kick my wife out, going through a divorce" he pulls out his wallet and looks at the picture of Lauren, Leslie and Steve at the beach on one of his rare days off, "How the hell am I gonna raise a little girl on my own" he says to himself. "**Sounds like you need a drink" **a tall, Latin man says walking up to the desk with his wife looking like she just stepped of a private plane. "Excuse him" the woman says starting into her Coco Channel compact. They walk past him and gives the manager their gold card. "**Just made it to the major's!" **The man boasts to the manager while glancing over to Steve, "But I bet you knew that". "I'm sorry, who are you?" His face blushing in embarrassment, "**I'm Alex Cruz, second base for the Royals and this is my beautiful wife Ronnie" **Steve ponders this for a second, "Zip up my heart and walk away Ronnie?" Lighting up immediately, she fluffs her hair and pushes her husband out of the way, "**Why yes that's me" **flipping her hair and holding up her hand in gesture to Steve. Steve smiles and shakes her hand, "My wife use to love that song" sniffling a little bit when he thinks about the first time he heard it.

**Before Ronnie and Alex can respond they hear a crash in the Toy isle **


	3. Discovery

**Author's Note- I can't believe I got so many reviews for a story I really just wrote on the spot. I' m glad you're enjoying this story. Thanks for the reviews and **_review, view and enjoy_

Lauren and Kaylie are lying on the cold, white tiled ground laughing until their faces turned red surrounded by countless pink boxes that fell off of the shelf. "That was so much fun!" Kaylie says getting off of the ground and fixing the huge pink bow in her hair. "Yea, it was" Lauren responds but then sees a huge trampoline in the very back of the store and her eyes widen. "Look" Kaylie still focused on her bow quickly glances at Lauren, "Are you ok?" Lauren grabs Kaylie and turns she towards the trampoline "Whoa… my gym doesn't have one that big" Kaylie explains in amazement, "Well let's go then!" Lauren exclaims getting her energy back while dragging her new friend towards the "Big One".

_The Big One is a 47 inch wide trampoline with a huge safety net around the perimeter. It has five stage lights surrounding the circle of the ring because the trampoline was put there to display one of the ten largest trampolines in the world._

"Can we stop now" Kaylie chokes out through the small gasps of air that she trying to get.

"Yea, cause we're here" Lauren says looking at the stadium like trampoline, taking her shoes off and basically climbing the plastic, brick style steps leading to the entrance. "Wait! We're not tall enough to go on this." Kaylie states standing beside a huge cardboard clown holding a ruler, pointing at the height above here. "We just climbed hundreds of feet and your scared now" Lauren challenges at the entrance, "IM NOT SCARED" Kaylie screams very loudly, pouting and stomping her feet at Lauren.

**"Prove it"**

Meanwhile Steve, Ronnie, Alex and the manager are running around looking for the girls. "I so cannot be running in these jimmy choo's" Ronnie complains exasperated. "We'll maybe if you stop buying every pair in the store and wear the tennis shoes that I'm endorsing and can get for free, then maybe we wouldn't have this problem" a very annoyed Alex responds while running full speed, looking in different isle of the store. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those godly things" falling behind and sitting on a tiny "My Little Pony" chair, taking off her red bottom pumps and rubs her feet in euphoria. "Come on Ronnie!" looking back at his wife, "We have to find Kaylie". Rolling her eyes, "She didn't leave the store Alex, she is around here somewhere. I'll catch up in a few" flipping her hair and continuing to rub her feet, dismissing him and the conversation.

**"Well, I found where they were"**

Steve awkwardly states from the isle next to them. Alex runs over there to see three shelves of pink, Barbie toys scattered up and down the walkway. Steve looks down to see the orange sun charm shining from the bracelet that Leslie gave to Lauren a few weeks ago. "We need to find them" looking at Alex and back at the bracelet, starting to get emotional again. "You don't think I know that?" Alex frantically says, looking around the store until he hears laughter coming from a few isle down

"**Did you hear that?"**

Steve stands still and focuses on his surroundings when he hears laughter as well. "Yea, it's coming from down there, let's go" he says running past Alex to follow the growing laughter with Alex following closely behind in is dirty Royals uniform having just coming from another winning game. Steve stops when he finally finds the girls jumping around and sees Lauren doing stunts that he didn't even think a little girl was capable of. "Why did you stop?" Alex questions but soon sees his daughter doing a double twist in the air, "I didn't know that she had that move?" Steve looks at him in amazement, "I didn't know Lauren could do this stuff either". "I put my daughter in gymnastics this year, so I knew she could do a few things but not all of this" Alex adds a-matter-of-factly. "Huh, maybe I should move Lauren to your gym, your daughter seems really talented" fascinated by the scene playing in front of him." "Ahh we'll, she gets it from her old man" looking up to the sky like superman very proud of his daughter, "What's your name again?" pointing his finger at Steve with a curious look of interest, "Steve…Steve Tanner" he answers holding his hand, "Alex Cruz" taking his hand squeezing it harder than normal, as if he is testing him. But Steve holds his ground and looks him straight in the eyes, being a successful lawyer and businessman himself; who is used to dealing with CEO'S, celebrities, moguls, etc. Alex takes his hand back and smirks at Steve as if to say he passed the test and Steve doing likewise before turning his attention back to the girls.

"**I think this is going to be the beginning of a good partnership"**


End file.
